Tsuna's Romantic Dilemmas
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Written by Olihime. Tsuna is 18 years old. He finally decides to confess to Kyoko. But does Kyoko feel the same way about him? What will happen when the Albero family attacks the two of them as Tsuna confesses? TsunaXKyoko NO LEMON!
1. His Confession

**Hello this is Olihime! Basically, Love Hate and Marshmallows is a group of Otaku friends at my school. So we decided to make one fanfiction account! YAY! ^U^ So my pen name is Olihime and I love writing, drawing, and Giotto/Primo. I fan-girl over the man. So this is my 'first' fanfiction I've written, so no hating.**

**There is a long fan fic that I've bee writing that I have only written 1 chapter of 16 lined sheets of paper front and back. I will attempt to get it typed up too and I call it "TRIALS FROM THE PAST." Friends have read it and want me to continue it as soon as possible. Ha ha ha... Well I'll do my best...**

**Check out my non-fanfition blog at .com **

**Me: Tsuna, why do you and Giotto look so much alike?**

**Tsuna: Well he is my great-great-great-great-grandfather...**

**Me: Yeah but that's how many generations past? 6 or 7?**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Me: ... That's what I thought. You don't know.**

**Tsuna: Sorry! Sorry! Don't hurt me please! Heiiiiiii!**

**Me: Where's that damn time bazooka? I want it to take me to Giotto! Mother Effin PRIMO! *fangirl scream* I guess I'll have to settle for his look alike... *glances at Tsuna evilly*  
**

**Tsuna: Heeiiiiii! Help me!**

**Disclamer! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a scene of me and Giotto together kissing. :)**

* * *

Tsuna stood outside Namimori High school, waiting for her angelic face to appear. She had to know how he felt about her now. He was going to be away for a month to fight a family that had been causing trouble for the Vongola family.

Finally, he spotted her walking his way next to her older brother and his sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. His sun guardian caught sight of him and waved enthusiastically at him. "OI!" he shouted. "I am excited about tomorrow to the EXTREME!" He pumped his fists up into the air excitedly. Kyoko pulled on his arm trying to quiet him down a little. The sun guardian had a habit of shouting whenever he got too excited, and that was quite often.

"Onii-san," Tsuna asked with a pleading look in his eyes. "Can I talk to Kyoko-chan for a bit please?"

"Sure!" Ryohei barked and stood there expectantly.

Tsuna sighed. "_Alone,_" he emphasized while rolling his eyes. He could be quite oblivious sometimes. Kyoko giggled, covering her chuckle with her hand. Tsuna felt himself blush a little. Ryohei say his face flush from looking at Kyoko and understood finally what was going on.

He nodded and knelt down to whisper in Tsuna's ear. "Good luck," he muttered. "You deserve each other." He stood back up to his full height and winked at him.

Tsuna felt breath that he didn't even know he had been holding come out. That was one obstacle out of the way. Kyoko's brother was quite over protective of her, he had even punched Tsuna when he had told Kyoko and Haru about them being in the mafia. All he knew was that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the boxer's fists ever again.

Tsuna started blushing more and more furiously as both he and Kyoko walked to the park and picked out a bench to sit down on. He was marveling at how her golden-orange hair fell so perfectly along her shoulders and how her golden eyes sparkled like two huge suns.

"una-kun? Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko's voice cut through his thoughts.

He shook his head awake. "Wha-?" he said stupidly. Kyoko giggled again. He turned beet red. "Um, sorry about that," he told her. "I was just thinking."

She cocked her head, curious. "About what?"

"Nothing much," he replied, although he really had a bunch of things going off in his mind, conflicting with each other. Some told him to go for it and to confess to her instantly, whereas others were warning him that she might not share the same feelings for him. He shook the thoughts off. No matter what happened, he would always protect Kyoko, even if it meant his life.

"Hey," he finally said. "How do you feel about me?" He looked at the sky. It was painted with a gorgeous orange and pink sunset with wispy blown clouds splattered across it. He didn't dare look at Kyoko in fear that he would lose his nerve.

Kyoko had no hesitation as she said "I think that you are a wonderful person to be with Tsuna-kun. You are always worrying about others and do not hesitate to help a friend in need. I think that that's a great quality for someone to have in them." She too looked at the sunset, drinking in the sky's warmth.

Tsuna blushed again. She thought he was a wonderful person. "Um," he mumbled. "I don't quite know how to say this, but, I really like you Kyoko-chan."

"Hmm?" Kyoko looked back at him. "What? I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, did you say something?"

Tsuna gulped in air and then said the words loudly and clearly, looking her in the eyes so she wouldn't take it as a joke again. "I love you Kyoko," he told her dropping the honorifics to get the point across even clearer.

Kyoko was startled by Tsuna's apparent sudden confession. No matter what the red head had been through with him, she did not expect that he actually loved her. Sure, she had had many boys come up to her and confess to her, after all she was the school idol. But Tsuna's confession felt different, seemed more pure in intention.

Tsuna saw her lack of speech and carried on to ease the tension. "Kyoko, no matter how you feel in return, my feelings will never change." He took a long breath. "No matter what happens, I swear on the Vongola family that I will protect you from any harm." As he said those words, he sensed a string tied, holding him to the oath. If he broke it, he could be sent to the Vandice.

Kyoko sensed the seriousness in those words and was at a loss of things to say to him. "I-"she managed to choke out. She didn't really know how she felt towards the brunet. She had always just seen him as a brilliant friend who was a great boss for the Vongola family. She had always been there to support him in his decisions and to give him advice. But did she have any _romantic_ feelings for him? She didn't know.

She was about to make out words again, but they were interrupted by Tsuna jumping to his feet. "Someone's here," she said, a finger to his lips, signaling to her to be quiet. Just then, all of hell broke loose.

A pair of arms shot out and grabbed Kyoko. One hand covered her mouth so that she couldn't scream. The other wrapped around her waist and pulled her up and over the bench. She landed with a shriek.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna shouted. In a second, he was surrounded by about 350 mafia members. The crest on their jackets told him that they were members of the Albero family, the family that they were going to leave to fight in a few days.

A man in a dark violet jacket stepped forwards. He had unruly tan hair that was swept to the side. His hands were resting idly in his pockets. He strutted closer to Tsuna with an air of arrogance.

Tsuna thrust his hands into his pockets and shoved his white gloves with the number 27 on. That man was the boss of the Albero family, Gordon. He was a rather dangerous man.

Gordon snapped his fingers and the man who had captured Kyoko came forwards with her in hand. Her eyes were wide and watery. Tsuna clenched his teeth. He had to first hear Gordon out before he could attack. It was boss etiquette.

"What do you want Gordon," Tsuna spat. He glared at the man.

Gordon simply grinned evilly. "Want?" he responded coolly. "You should know what I want Tsunayoshi Sawada." He grinned wider. "I want the down fall of the Vongola and for the Albero family to become the new most powerful family in the world."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He had recently received the title of Vongola Decimo from Nono at age 18. He was the youngest boss in the history of mafia and many families viewed the Vongola as a weakening family because of that. But the fact was, he and his fellow guardians had gone through so much in the past couple years, that they were as strong as, if not more, the Primo family.

"So you came here to kill me I presume," Tsuna sighed.

Gordon's eyes narrowed. Was this _boy_ mocking him? He didn't like any one mocking him, especially the Vongola Decimo. He had to be taught a lesson. He drew his double edged sword and lit it with sky flames.

Tsuna felt the resolve to protect Kyoko burning in his veins. His forehead burst into the purest sky flames possible. His gloves lit up and his eyes had a look in them that would send any navy seals running for their mothers.

Gordon retreated behind all his men and as did the man holding Kyoko hostage. Tsuna figured that he would have to fight all these men before he could get to the boss and Kyoko. He let out a sigh and took off into the sky, his flames acting as propellant. He looked down and saw Kyoko sitting on the bench, tied up and gagged. Gordon and her captor sat next to her, daring her to flee. He had to get her out of here.

He dove into the crowd and started attacking viciously, resolve to protect Kyoko burning through his veins.

* * *

Kyoko watched, helpless, as the man who had just confessed to her fought to save her. She felt awful. She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him her feelings. She hadn't known them at the time, but watching him fight like this, all for her sake made her realize that she loved him right back. She could do nothing as she watched Tsuna get beat up by these men.

* * *

Tsuna punched the last man standing and dodged the knife he had thrown. Now all he had left was Gordon. He turned to the man, wiping the blood off his lips.

Gordon stood and faced Tsuna. He gave him a mocking applause. Tsuna glared at him. "Congratulations on defeating those small-fry," he called. "But now you get to face me." His eyes narrowed and he took his sword out once more.

Tsuna took up a fighting stance and prepared to attack. Both hesitated and then jumped at each other. Sword met glove as the two made contact. As suddenly as they attacked, they jumped apart. Tsuna was exhausted after defeating 350 enemies, and knew he couldn't rely on his gloves alone. He called Natsu, his lion box animal out.

"Garuu," Natsu cooed as he materialized.

"Natsu," he said. "Cambio Forma-Modo Attacco." Instantly, Natsu morphed into a silver Gauntlet on Tsuna's arm.

Gordon laughed. "What do you expect to do with that toy?" he shouted. He started laughing manically.

As Gordon was busy laughing, Tsuna charged all of his flames into the gauntlet. He was ready to fire. Gordon was recovering from his fit of laughter when he saw a great column of fire barreling straight at him. He did not have the time to dodge the great attack and was caught point-blank in the blast.

When the flames died away, he could see the body of Gordon lying there breathing raggedly. Relieved, Tsuna let his dying-will flames die out. He too collapsed. He was rather beat up. As soon as he hit the ground, several shadowy figures appeared. The Vandice.

"We are here to take the losers," they said, completely in sync with each other. Tsuna glanced at Gordon and all the other men lying on the ground. They all had chains around their necks and handcuffs around their wrists. Even Kyoko's captor wore a pair.

Tsuna sighed a breath of relief knowing that the fight was over. He closed his eyes for a second to get his bearings.

* * *

Kyoko saw Tsuna close his eyes and assumed the worst; that he was on death's doorstep. "No!" she shouted. "Don't die!" She ran over to where Tsuna lay, his breath coming out ragged. "Please don't die on me!"

Tsuna opened his eyes. "What makes you think I'd die here?" he asked her. Tears piled up on the corners of her eyes and poured down her porcelain skin. He lifted one arm and wiped them from her face. "Hey don't cry," he told her. "Don't cry, I'm alright. See?" He gave her his best grin, but it turned out as more of a grimace.

Kyoko held back more tears. "You idiot!" she exclaimed. "You no good Tsuna!" He cringed at the use of his old nickname. "You are clearly _not _alright!" She leaned in and kissed him.

He was surprised at first, but welcomed the kiss. It lasted for several minutes, but to the two of them, it seemed only for a few seconds. They broke apart and Kyoko held back more tears. Nevertheless, a few strayed from her eyes and dropped onto Tsuna's cheek. "I love you Tsuna," she told him. "I love you!"

He smiled and pulled her back in for another kiss and the two stayed intertwined like that for a while longer. When they next broke apart, Kyoko blushed furiously. She had not only had her first kiss, but she had called Tsuna without honorifics! Of course, he had too…

Tsuna looked at her deep in thought. They both said the same thing at the same time. "Can I just call you your first name?" They both looked at each other and blushed in sync with each other.

"Um," Tsuna said to break the silence. "Can you just call me Tsuna? I'd really like that." His hand rubbed his back nervously.

"Sure," Kyoko nodded. "And you just call me Kyoko, alright?" They both smiled like idiots at each other.

Tsuna told her that he needed to go home and get cleaned up, so both he and Kyoko walked over to his house. The time was so late, Nana insisted that Kyoko stay over for the night. Kyoko called her brother and he seemed satisfied with the offer.

"Sawada is the safest person to be with," he agreed. Kyoko wasn't sure if he meant to stay the night with or to be in a relationship with. But she stayed the night.

She slept in Tsuna's bed and Tsuna slept on the floor of his room. He continued to toss and turn in bed muttering about this and that when she heard him mutter in his sleep, "I love you so much Kyoko-chan." She wasn't sure if she was awake and actually telling her that, but she knew from then on that they would be together forever.

End

* * *

**Alright I hope you liked it... Not good at doing short stories and pounded this out in one day. :) Please comment below and follow Love Hate and Marshmallows!**


	2. Epilogue

**Ok so I thought that this story needed an epilogue. I just really thought that it did. So I gave it one. Sorry it is a bit short. :3 Oh well! Man yesterday I read a KHR fanfic that said that Mammon was a girl. I was like 'Um I think _not!' _If Mammon is a girl, my brother is not a pest and my parents love anime and manga. *sigh* I wish that were true...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, my brother would not be a pest, and my parents would love anime and manga.**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Ten Years Later:

Tsuna knelt down on one knee before Kyoko. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful silver ring that looked as if it had vined wrapping around the mystic topaz gem. Kyoko's hands flew to her mouth. Was he finally proposing to her?

Tsuna took a deep breath and said the words. "Kyoko, will you marry me?" Tears sprang into her eyes. Tsuna looked up to find Kyoko crying. "Well, um, if you don't want to, it's totally fine," he stuttered, flustered and confused as to why she was crying.

Kyoko flung her arms around the brunet. "You stupid idiot," she scolded him. "Of course I will marry you. We have been together how many years now?" She felt Tsuna let out a huge sigh of relief. Kyoko leaned down and kissed the nerve racked boy. It was a quick and reassuring one, to let Tsuna know he was worrying over nothing. "Tsuna, I have always loved you and no one else. And I will never have eyes for anyone but you." Tsuna blushed a deep crimson color.

"Thank you Kyoko," Tsuna mumbled. He had just used up all of his courage (and it had grown to be a huge amount of courage in the past ten years) to finally propose to his soul mate. This time, he pulled her into the kiss and the two of them melted into each other's arms.

As they were standing there, taking comfort in each other's arms, a rather large family of mafia circled them. The leader shouted "Vongola Decimo, we challenge you for your position!"

Kyoko and Tsuna looked at each other. _Not agiain…_ they both thought.

FINISH

* * *

**Ok so that is it, and I will have my friend type up my first chapter of 'Trials from the Past.' I only like writing things once, so typing things up from lined paper is not my thing. I am hoping to have the first chapter up in a week or so, so keep an eye out! **

**Ciaossu!**

**Olihime**


End file.
